


Pesterbro

by Wilbur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilbur/pseuds/Wilbur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on homesmut: http://homesmut.livejournal.com/8284.html?thread=11351644#t11351644</p><p>"I want Dave sitting at his computer, talking to John via pesterchum, when Bro surprises him from behind, and starts fondling him to the point Dave can't ignore, all the while still talking to John."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesterbro

**Author's Note:**

> Edit way later: Now with updated coding! Pester conversation now has colour! How exciting.

You don't see Bro appear behind you. Of course you don't. The first thing you feel are his hands on your waist, fingers pawing the fabric of your shirt. Your body freezes at the touch, unsure of what's going on, even though your face is as calm as ever. You try to turn to face him, to say "what the hell Bro" but his fingers dig painfully into your skin before you can turn. You stay in your seat, face forward, and figured it must be some kind of ironic test or something.

You know for sure won't be the first to back out.

His hands have a weight you hadn't expected, and they are cold, so cold. It's the one thing you pay attention to as he moves his hands up to your chest, brushing lightly against one of your nipples and you barely hold in a gasp. You're determined not to give him the satisfaction of a reaction if he won't even let you turn around.

You realize that Bro's abandoned his gloves, and you briefly wonder why. You've never seen him without his gloves - not showering or sleeping or what barely passed for cooking. Now you are hyperaware of every movement, very conscious of what his gloveless hands meant.

The pesterchum window flashes, catches your attention. John's been trying to talk to you for some time now. Your hands had been resting against the keyboard, still hovering over the keys, ready to type.

EB: dave?  
EB: earth to dave?  
EB: helloooooooo.  
EB: you still there?   
TG: oh for fucks sake youre doing the eight thing again   
EB: yeah well maybe if you would talk to me i wouldn't!   
TG: not my fault  
TG: you talk to that spidertroll too much   
EB: jealous, dave?  
EB: you just cant get enough of me, can you?  
EB: haha.   
TG: yeah thats it  
TG: just cant get enough of your derp  
TG: please egbert  
TG: more

  
You can almost hear Bro smirk behind you, reading the words over your shoulder. His hands slip under your shirt, fingers splayed across your stomach, and you shiver. You hadn't been expecting the feel of his bare skin against yours, and it is everything you may or may not have imagined and more. His touches are light and teasing, ghosting over your skin and all but rocking into your sides. One hand is exploring the expanse of your skin, the other rubbing slow, lazy circles around your bellybutton.

Your stomach shivers away from his touch and he grins. Cocky bastard.

EB: hahaha! funny dave.  
EB: ...  
EB: you're kidding, right?   
TG: what do you think  
TG: of course i am egderp  
TG: cant keep a strider down  
TG: so how can i help you  
TG: just couldnt get enough of me i guess   
EB: yeah right!!!  
EB: actually i was hoping you could...  
EB: uh.   
TG: come on egbert spit it out  
TG: i could be doing better things  
TG: like watering bros smuppets  
TG: or planning world domination via washing machines   
EB: how does that even work?   
TG: i would make it work  
TG: you just dont question the washing machines  
TG: now stop avoiding the question   
EB: but it's embarrassing!   
TG: never stopped you before   
EB: bluh.  
EB: fine.

Bro's hands move further up your chest, moving up to play with one of your nipples and you squeak, leaning forward ever so slightly. You're not sure whether you're trying to wriggle away or lean in to him. His hands are heating up a little and no longer freeze where they touch, then his hand is on the other nipple and that train of thought goes right out of your head. You shake a little, a tiny movement in your shoulders that no one but Bro would notice. And he notices. And he grins.

EB: what do you do to get someone to like you?  
EB: ...  
EB: dave?   
TG: youre kidding right  
TG: i can just sit there and girls fall down at my feet   
EB: that doesn't help!!

He's sliding his hands up your neck now, shirt pushed right up to your armpits, and you're having a hard time not leaning into the touch. You can feel his breath on the back of your neck, the feel of his tongue as it darts out and brushes against you ever so slightly. You hunch your shoulders, his tongue making your spine shiver. You want so bad to just shut your eyes, lean back against him and let him touch wherever he wants, but you have a feeling that's not what he wants.

You have a feeling he just wants to mess with you as much as possible.

His head tilts up and his teeth catch on to your earlobe. His tongue flicks out along your cartilage and your whole body shudders. Your heart is racing and you can feel your pants tightening, a desire growing in your chest.

"Bro, w-what" oh fuck no you did not just stutter. "The hell are you doing."

There's silence before he answers you, low and sultry and whispering right into your ear. "Just shut up and keep looking forward."

EB: not at all.  
EB: you are the most unhelpful of unhelpful person.   
TG: what does that even mean  
TG: no dont worry i dont want to know  
TG: anyway what do you want me to do   
EB: i dunno, some advice would be great!   
TG: for you egbert  
TG: id say you should get on your knees and beg   
EB: not funny dave.   
TG: im serious

The next thing you feel are his lips on your neck, teeth biting down ever so softly. You jolt, hands smashing against the keyboard. You look up at the persterchum window and inwardly curse.

TG: blkg;hd   
EB: huh?  
EB: you okay dave?   
TG: im fine egbert  
TG: so fine  
TG: unlike you   
EB: hey!

He bites down harder, tongue swirling over your skin, and you whimper. Your hands clench tight and the feel of his teeth on your neck is one of the best things you've ever felt and you don't know why he's doing it but you're no longer questioning and damn, his hands are back on your waist, fingers hooked on your belt loops.

Your pants are getting uncomfortably tight, especially with the way he keeps tugging at them ever so slightly. Now he's nibbling on your jaw, and you can see his glasses in the corner of your eye. Spikes of his hair brush against your cheek, and they tickle.

EB: that's not true.   
TG: yeah yeah egderp  
TG: man i can feel you pouting through the text  
TG: how do you even manage to do that   
EB: i'm not pouting!  
EB: i do not pout, mr. strider.   
TG: if you say so   
EB: you're not helping at all!!  
EB: i should've just asked rose   
TG: maybe im just a little buuusytre   
EB: buuusytre?  
EB: what are you doing.

Bro's hand runs along the inside of your thigh, and your cock is almost twitching in anticipation. He reaches your crotch, presses down hard and you gasp, pleasure shooting through your body. He kneads into you over your pants, each rocking movement sending shockwaves through your body. He's teasing you and you're panting and you know he's finding it hilarious but you don't care. You don't care that it's Bro and it shouldn't feel so good but fuck does it ever. You want more, you want to feel his bare skin against your cock and- _oh._

He does just that, expertly flicking your button undone and sliding his hand down past your jeans and under the waistband of your boxers. He thumbs the head of your cock and you mewl, shuddering helplessly into his hands. He moves his thumb, rubbing slow circles on the tip, then traces down the rest of your length. He reaches the bottom and wraps his whole hand around you and you throw your head back with a gasp.

Bro's shoulder is there to catch you and he moves forward, pressing his back against you. You suddenly realize he's shirtless, and the places where his bare chest touches your skin burns, and all it does is make your heart race faster and your breath comes out shallower.

He's nibbling at your earlobe again, his other hand gently pinching your nipple. "Don't forget about your friend, Dave," he says into your ear. You tilt your head up just enough to see that, yes, John's still talking to you and apparently Bro still wants you to talk to him.

EB: ...  
EB: are you doing that thing where you stop talking to me for a while to build up suspense?  
EB: 'cause i'm really feeling it here.  
EB: the suspense, that is.  
EB: dave?  
EB: alright then don't talk to me.  
EB: it's okay, not like i was pouring my heart out or anything.  
EB: not that you were paying attention.   
TG: sorry man  
TG: bros being a bit of a cock   
EB: huh?  
EB: what do you mean?   
TG: dont worry  
TG: you wouldnt understand   
EB: is this one of your irony things again?  
EB: i really don't get it.   
TG: yeah thats it  
TG: ironuhaf;/df,

Bro smirks. The feel of his hand on your cock is overwhelming and before you realize it, you're moaning. "Fuck," you breathe out, a whisper that melts into nothing. Your body is shaking and you hadn't realized just how much you wanted this until now. He's back to biting your neck and this time he bites down hard and you mewl, tilting your head ever so slightly to let him. Your hands can't grab anything so you just clench your fists, unwittingly pushing them down against the keyboard.

TG: wefkhuhhhhhhhh  
TG: k;l3rjjf  
TG: jsdfh38pp]f;  
EB: okay seriously dave, what's going on?  
TG: smnr;;;;;  
EB: or don't tell me.  
EB: that's cool too.  
TG: kejwhfdvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

  
You're close, so close, until suddenly he removes his hands and you let out a frustrated hiss. "Fuck, don't stop now," you pant, body shaking for more.

You can feel Bro's grin against the base of your neck. "Say it nicely."

You lick your lips, hardly believing he's making you do this. It's so uncool, so unironic, but fuck, you don't care anymore. "P-Please, Bro, whatever you do, don't stop."

And then he starts up again, hand wrapped around the base of your cock and stroking slowly, so frustratingly slow. Your head is resting on his shoulder again, his tongue sliding along your throat, swirling around your adams apple. You swallow, feel the press of his tongue against your throat, and it's unlike anything you've felt before.

Then his strokes are faster, fingers touching you in all the right places and your body shakes. You thrust forward into his hand, all but crying out with each movement until your thrusts become more erratic and shallower and so much more desperate. You cry out and your eyes clench shut and you come in his hand, shuddering as Bro thumbs you through your orgasm. He pulls his hand of your pants and you see him sliding his tongue along his thumb, tasting you. Your cheeks flush bright red and you find that hot as hell.

"Good job, Dave," is all he says, and then his body is gone and he's vanished and despite all of your self-acclaimed coolness, you fall backwards off your seat. You lie there for a while, wondering what the fuck just happened, thoughts floating through your head in the after-orgasm haze until you realize that John's probably wondering what the fuck is going on.

TG: kljaefh  
TG: sfffffffffffffffffff  
EB: this isn't funny anymore dave.  
EB: i have no idea what's going on.  
TG: asjikklj;  
EB: argh!  
EB: if you were busy, you could've just said so!<br /> TG: jklef;'l34gfef4[;  
EB: i think i'm just gonna go talk to rose.  
EB: she'll know what to do.  
EB: and maybe she'll know what's going on with you.  
TG: jkhgpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp  
EB: bye dave!  
EB: uh, have fun!  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:41 --  
TG: ...  
TG: shit


End file.
